Attention
by Wiell
Summary: Tak ada yang dibutuhkan Tetsuya kecuali perhatian dari Seijurro. KnB. AKAKURO. T. BxB. Oneshot.


Tetsuya kembali menatap lelaki yang berada disebrang meja dengan malas. Memutar kedua bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Decakan kesal kembali terdengar ditengah kesunyian. Terang saja, mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan. Menghabiskan menit demi menit bahkan nyaris sejam ia disini, tanpa melakukan apapun dengan sebuah novel action ditangannya dan tanpa niat sekalipun untuk membacanya.

Tittle :

Attention

Author :

BabyXie

Main Cast :

Akakuro

Summary :

Tak ada yang dibutuhkan Tetsuya kecuali perhatian dari Seijurro

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Tangannya membalik asal novel didepannya. Ini sudah menit ketiga puluh delapan dimana Seijurro mengacuhkannya. Bercumbu dengan setumpuk buku yang masing-masing setebal tiga centimeter. Salahkan saja kecintaan Seijurro pada buku. Lelaki bersurai merah itu bahkan betah membacanya hingga tiga jam nonstop lalu akan memberi Tetsuya ceramah panjang dengan pengetahuan yang baru didapatnya. Itu menyebalkan, karena Tetsuya tidak suka dengan ceramah panjang apalagi oleh Seijurro. Sebenarnya bukan hobi yang salah, hanya jika Seijurro yang selalu melimpahi Tetsuya dengan kasih sayang, secara tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya karena buku. Buku itu patut disalahkan. Tolong jangan menyalahkannya karena kecemburuannya yang terlalu berlebih ini.

Namun jangan salah, tidak ada yang memanggil Akashi Seijurro dengan kata 'culun'. Dan tentunya panggilan itu sungguh tak patut untuk disandangnya. Lelaki tampan dengan surai merah acaknya, hidung mancung, tatapan yang mampu mengintimidasi sekaligus memesona. Sempurna. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak terkecuali kekasih manisnya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun?" panggil Tetsuya memelas.

Seijurro hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari buku digenggamannya,

"Sei-kun? Aku bosan. Bukunya sungguh tidak menarik." Ucapnya memberitahu, kepalanya terbaring begitu saja dimeja. Sekilas melirik novel yang telah sampai diujung meja tanpa minat.

"Cari saja yang lainnya." balasnya kalem.

Hening.

"Aku pulang saja, lebih baik tidur dirumah dengan memeluk shiro ku –"

"Tetsuya. Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu. –" Seijurro mengintrupsi. Ia menatap pujaan hatinya yang tengah bosan itu.

"Iya aku tahu."

Dan kembali Tetsuya menghela napas kasar. Lupakan tentang memeluk Shiro. Kucing kecil dengan matanya yang kelabu dan berbulu putih kesayangannya. Seijurrou memang mengingatkannya untuk tidak memeluk bahkan menciumi kucing putih itu setelah beberapa minggu lalu membaca tentang penyakit yang diakibatkan oleh hewan peliharaan. Dan kucing menjadi salah satunya.

"Sei-kun?"

Yang dipangggil hanya menggumam pelan. Tetsuya bangkit, tangannya menarik kasar sebuah buku dari genggaman Seijurro, menutupnya kasar sebelum menumpuk lima buku bersamaan dan menjauhkan dari tangan Seijurro.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang membaca."

Seijurro menatapnya kesal sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian menatap lelaki manis yang tengah cemberut itu. Tangannya segera meraih jemari kurus dalam lipatan tangan Tetsuya didada. Tetsuya memandang taman kecil dari balik jendela besar disampingnya.

Seijurro menggenggam erat, membawa tangan itu kearahnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecupnya lama.

"Ada apa tetsuya?" tanyanya lembut.

" ... "

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang telah membuatmu kesal." Dengan sabar ia kembali bertanya.

" ... "

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun"

"Huh?" Seijurro menatap kekasihnya bingung, ia tak paham dengan ucapan Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun yang membuatku kesal. Sei-kun menyebalkan. Sei-kun mengabaikanku. Sei-kun lebih cinta pada buku-buku itu. Apa sei-kun sudah tidak mencintaiku?. Sei-kun mau kita putus –" lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum dengan sikap manis itu. dengan segera ia bangkit tangannya menarik lembut dagu Tetsuya.

Seijurro menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Tetsuya. Mengembalikan seluruh kata yang siap dimuntahkan dari bibir tipis itu. Mencecap bagaimana rasa bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candunya. Melumatnya pelan sebelum melepasnya. Mata merahnya menatap mata bulat itu tajam.

"Apa yang tengah kau katakan sayang? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat mudah. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Dengar, aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut lagi Tetsuya" ucapnya tajam diakhir.

Tetsuya menatap Seijurro, ia menarik pelan tangannya, mengabaikan Seijurro yang menatapnya kesal. "Tapi Sei-kun dari tadi sibuk dengan buku terus, bahkan mengabaikanku."

Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. lama tak mendengar jawaban keluar, Tetsuya melirik dari sudut matanya. Cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat kekasih nya itu balik menatapnya. Tetsuya benci bagaimana Seijurro masih terlihat begitu tampan dan memesona dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggoda menyadari semburat merah menyapa pipi putih itu perlahan.

"A-aku tidak cemburu." Balas Tetsuya mengelak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar. Pada buku-buka yang berjejer rapi dirak.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah sayang? Aku akan menciummu jika kau berbohong." Seriangan itu semakin melebar kala melihat kekasihnya itu gelisah.

"Astaga iya Sei-kun. Iya. Apa kau puas? Iya aku cemburu." Lama ia terdiam hingga akhirnya menjawab keras, beberapa orang menatap mereka yang membuat Tetsuya segera membenamkan wajahnya malu.

"Eh, jadi benar ya?" lelaki itu semakin menggoda. Ia bangkit, berjalan pelan mengitari meja menuju kursi sebrang yang kosong disamping kekasihnya. "Sei-kun. Kenapa kemari, pergi ketempat dudukmu. Sei-kun."

Dan tentu saja Tetsuya mendorong Seijurro untuk menjauh darinya. Tangannya mendorong lelaki yang duduk disampingnya agar pergi.

"Kau sudah berbohong Tetsuya, jadi aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Sei-kun. Kembali."

"Jangan berisik jika tidak ingin ketahuan sayang."

"Apa?" dan Tetsuya hanya bisa melenguh kala bibir itu kembali menyapa bibir tipisnya. Salahkan saja Seijurro kalau Tetsuya berisik dan ketahuan.

END

Halloo... aku dari fandom sebelah dan lagi belajar di fandom ini. sekalian nambah list cerita yang semakin hari makin menurun aja.. eheheh.. Jadi mohon bantuannya.. karena tulisan yang masih acak-acakkan dan segala typo yang berserakan atau apapun itu, kritik dan saran diperlukan..

Omake

"Kenapa Sei-kun membaca banyak buku?" Tetsuya tengah bersandar nyaman dengan berbantal dada bidang kekasihnya. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika angin kembali menyapa kulitnya. Dan sesekali ia kan mmenutup matanya menikmati ketika tangan besar Seijurro mengusap helaian rambutnya. Perpaduan antara angin malam, balkon serta Seijurro memang yang terbaik.

"Kau tidak melihat sampulnya tadi?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, ia memang tidak melihat sampulnya. Hanya menutup buku itu lalu menjauhkannya. "Memangnya apa isinya?" Ia mendongak.

"Kamasutra." Pelan jawabnya.

"Huh?" ia menatap penuh tanya.

"..."

"Sei-kun mesum."


End file.
